Math For Real People
by korr
Summary: AU HPDM harry and the gang are in a non magic school and harry and draco must eventually come out. abandoned read at your own risk.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own, if did there'd be a lot of drag queens running around. Oh, and this will be slash so you have been warned.  
  
Note this was a contest thing I did for Kn.O.T.S.S. (knights of the square stools) my fellow knights really liked it and demanded I put it up so yeah. I should note that I am not a Harry and Draco fan, that's Totchii's department, I am more of a Snape and Harry fan. But well you know how things go when you're with Totchii... or do you... never mind. Totchii (a fellow knight) did the typing for me. I suzk at typing.  
  
Math For Real People  
  
"Now if everyone would please turn to page 499 in their math books and start on problem 43.) x + 2y = 0 , x + z = 2, y - 3z = 7. As you can see, this problem easily lends itself to galvanizing. So, let us set upon the matrices 1 2 0 0 , 1 0 0 2 , 0 1 -3 7. As you can see, the first step is already done for you. Keep working people!...Do you have the answer yet?...You should be finished by now!"  
  
Math with Sister Eve was a nightmare. She gave students all of ten seconds to do the problems and expected an answer. Harry hated sitting through it, but luckily, she never checked homework and only counted tests, and once every two months, a worksheet. Harry did really well in her class, but others weren't so lucky.  
  
"Sister Eve, slow down, you're going to fast, where did the negative three come from?" asked Draco in an extremely pathetic voice. Draco was Harry's boyfriend. They had been secretly going out for almost a year now. Draco and Harry's friends didn't really get along, so they hadn't quite gotten to telling them. Harry's friends didn't even know he was gay yet.  
  
"Sister Eve," whined Ron, Harry's best friend, "you never explain things and you keep skipping steps!"  
  
Hermione, Harry's other best friend, sighed, rolled her eyes, and then smiled at Harry. Harry and Hermione were two of the best students in the class, Hermione because she did all the homework and class work and met with the teacher for study hall and Harry because he had a really really good calculator.  
  
The class bumbled on for another killer thirty minutes, with Ron looking very confused, Hermione taking copious notes, and Harry doodling and dreaming about Draco.  
  
***RING***  
  
'Yes!' Harry almost shouted out loud. This was the longest point until more math! Twenty-three math free hours!!!!  
  
Math was luckily the last class of the day, so after a quick trip to the locker, he met Ron and Hermione by the trophy case to walk home. Today Neville was with them, he was Hermione's Chem. lab partner, a bumbling klutz. Not an idiot, just a klutz. He constantly messed up the experiments and so, was now, exiled to only working on the lab report, while Hermione did the experiments. Ginny, Ron's little sister, walked home with them usually, but today she had cheerleading practice. At fifteen, she was the youngest girl to ever make captain.  
  
While they were old enough to have cars, they all walked home. Hermione would rather save the money for college, Ron folks had too many kids to get them all cars, and would you trust Neville behind a wheel?  
  
The walk was a nice one too. Hermione's house was the closest to school, a mere two and a half blocks away and Ron's was only on the next block over. Harry lived another four blocks over and had a rather long walk, but Harry didn't really mind. He took his time and walked slowly to his house.  
  
Harry sadly was an orphan. According to his aunt and uncle, a crack baby. His mother was said to be a crack whore and his father a three-legged midget. But he didn't really believe that, since his aunt and uncle were always saying things.  
  
Harry lived in a little basement room. His aunt made him clean every week and cook dinner for the family three times a week when she went to bridge. Harry didn't mind so much, but all the work made him really appreciate his free time, so why should he waste it doing homework?  
  
When he got home, he went around back to the cellar door; tonight wasn't a bridge night and he didn't want to see his aunt if he could avoid it. In his room, he saw a note had been slipped under his window, one of those little basement windows that was at ground level with the outside. Harry always left the window open just a crack that was how Draco and he set up late night rendezvous. Draco lived a block away from Harry, but had car; his parents were rich.  
  
Harry collected the note and sat down on his old double bed.  
  
Dear H,  
  
Need to see you, 11:30, our gazebo.  
  
D.  
  
Harry sighed and laid down on his bed. 'I wonder what's up?', he thought. The note was more urgent than usual. Harry sighed again and went about tidying his room. 


	2. zhapter two

Disclaimer: not mine, just having fun and trying to kill the keyboard. Die die!!!!!!!!!  
  
Totchii tells me I must always have an author's note so here it is. Well now... things you should know... math for real people is a real class. It's the class I got bored and started writing this story in. ummmm... so... if you have any questions free to ask. Please review. I will love forever the first non- Totchii person to review this.  
  
Totchii has also said that I must start all stories with a song or poem or quote or something so here it is.  
  
I love to do my homework,  
  
It makes me feel so good,  
  
I love to do exactly,  
  
As my teacher says I should.  
  
I love to do my homework,  
  
I never miss a day,  
  
I even love the men in white  
  
Who are taking me away.  
  
Oh, a final note. The first part of this really should be with chapter one but well things happen.  
  
Math For Real People  
  
His relatives gave him nothing but meager worn-out hand-me-downs, but he learned to economize with his weekly dog walking money. He had gotten really good at turning scraps into wearable clothes and livable sheets. His main problem was food. While his aunt and uncle did not starve him, they complained if he ate more than absolutely necessary. He disputed starting a vegetable garden, but he hadn't found an unobtrusive place his aunt would overlook. It didn't matter much now; he'd be gone in little over a year anyway.  
  
He was hoping to go to college when he got out. His parents had left him a trust fund, and while it wasn't much, if he got a job it should be enough.  
  
~#~#~ Draco ~#~#~  
  
"Now if everyone would please turn to page 499 in their math books and start on problem 43.) x + 2y = 0, x + z = 2, y - 3z = 7. As you can see, this problem easily lends itself to galvanizing. So, let us set upon the matrices 1 2 0 0 , 1 0 0 2 , 0 1 -3 7. As you can see, the first step is already done for you. Keep working people!...Do you have the answer yet?...You should be finished by now!"  
  
'Galvanizing?! What the heck was that? Matrix? Wasn't that a movie? Why am I in math? I should have known better than to take pre-cal, but no, Daddy Dearest says I have to get into Harvard and be a lawyer. And thus must take Pre-calculus. Now don't get me wrong it's not that I'm particularly bad at math, it's more that it means a year with Sister Eve. Sister Eve was once a perfectly normal teenager, she even had a boyfriend. But then suddenly when she was sixteen, she dropped out of high school to be a nun. Then God told her to be a math teacher. Really! God told this woman to be a math teacher, like he doesn't have better things to do with his time. Why? Breathe, Draco honey, she doesn't teach calculus so you'll be free of her soon. Very, very soon.'  
  
As Draco mental monologue (rant is more like it) slowed to a halt, he took a deep breath and tried to collect himself.  
  
"Sister Eve, slow down you're going too fast, where did the negative three come from!" Draco asked in a futile attempt to understand. Futile, because Sister Eve was only ever helpful one on one. Virtually half the class had a private tutoring session once a week with her. Maybe she was lonely and that was why she taught so badly.  
  
Draco became more and more confused as the numbers on the board quickly reduced to zeroes and ones.  
  
'Thank god Daddy got me a tutor' Draco thought. Since it became obvious he wasn't going to get it, he snuck a glance at his tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend, Harry Potter. As it turned out, Draco chose a rather in opportune moment to glance in that direction, Harry had a far off dreamy look in his eyes and was bust masticating the heck out of his pencil.  
  
'Damn him, he can afford to goof off.' Somehow Harry always managed to get A's in math, although Draco had never once seen him pay attention or do homework.  
  
All things must end, even math, though there were times when Sister Eve's students had their doubts. The bell rang.  
  
***RING***  
  
Draco saw Harry practically bolt out the door and wished he could follow him for a steamy make out session in the hall, but alas, it was not to be. Instead he went to his locker where his two henchmen...er, friends, were usually waiting for him.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were, sadly, Malfoy's two best friends and most likely the result of severe inbreeding. Obviously their fathers were rich and from old money. While Draco would never have trusted them with anything important, they did make for good accomplices at the fancy parties their parents dragged them off to.  
  
Draco had taken to driving the two of them back and forth to school (and occasionally cruising). Today though, they were both serving detention for setting off a stink bomb in the teacher's lounge. So Draco went straight home. It was for the best he supposed, he heard his mother yelling at the maids, so it was a good sign that there'd be company tonight.  
  
As Draco drove back home in his nice new light blue car (AN: I would say what kind of car, but they all look alike to me, so just imagine something rich, sporty, and convertible.) He wondered who could be coming over. His mother hadn't mentioned anything to him, but he had noticed a new tailored suit in his closet. So, it was most likely something important. Crabbe and Goyle were serving detention, so their families weren't involved, maybe it was one of dad's business clients...  
  
As Draco got out of the car and walked inside the house, he knew something was up; not only was the house shining, but his mother's favorite snapshot of him as a toddler potty training in his, at the time favorite, cowboy hat was missing from the foyer.  
  
'Oh shit...' Just then his mother walked in wearing one of her nicest dresses and with her hair done.  
  
"Draco, darling there's a new suit waiting for you in your room, and Hosie (Like Rosie with a Ho) will be up to see about your hair in half an hour, remember to look nice."  
  
"Ummm...Mother..." Draco said, pained, knowing he was sure not to like whatever was coming next, "What's going on?"  
  
"Dray, honey, didn't I tell you? Your father and I are having the Parkinsons, the Bulstrodes, and Gardners over. Why, now that I think about it, don't they all have daughters about your age?"  
  
'Oh god, no!' he thought.  
  
"Now run along upstairs and go get dressed." "Ummm...I left something in the car, I'll be back." Draco quickly ran out to the car and found a pen and paper. He scribbled a hurried note to Harry.  
  
Dear H,  
  
Need to see you, 11:30, our gazebo.  
  
D.  
  
As Draco ran the short block to Harry's house, he thanked whatever benevolent deity watched over him that he had a boyfriend who lived so close. His mother was trying to find him a wife; he was definitely going to need the comfort of a boyfriend after this evening. 


	3. oh bondage, up yours! this has NOTHING t...

Disclaimer, if you couldn't all ready tell I didn't own harry potter how can you operate a computer?  
  
I am very very sorry in the middle of the frist paragraph I got in to a fight with my typist and the person who is currenly holding the other end of my leash and no it is not a good idea to ask about the leash.... (Totchii: Don't let her fool you, she loves it!) But any way not that this has ANY relavence, and not that ever stoped me, but you should really really listen to the x-ray spex, they are very cool.(Totchii: Brillance, do listen!!!) I would very much like to thank Izzyyish, my frist non-totchii reviewer, who I will now, love for ever and so long as I'm still babbling I wish to re-curse totchii's keyboard in wtich the zxcv are all messed up and come out vczx. Smeg you stupid keyboard. (Totchii: You're not the one who has to type these bloody things!!!Where's my compensation?!?!)(Korr: that's what the leash is for!)(Totchii: *smirk*)  
  
Harry  
  
Harry was saved the trial of going upstairs, to scavenge for food, by Ron who called to invite Harry over to dinner. Harry loved dinner with the Weasleys; they were a large, happy, and boisterous family who made anyone feel welcome and always had a way of sending guests home with leftovers. (Totchii: Korr is a sick puppy...or do you prefer Kitty, dear?)(Korr: oh bondage, up yours, kitty, after all it is what mother calls me, meow.)(Totchii: I assure you I won't call you it like 'mother' does...)(Korr: so long as you don't call me late to dinner, my leash dear?)(Totchii: This first, dearie, I think your fans are waiting, as to the collar, it is Lovely...I quite like it!)  
  
Harry was not the only guest Percy, Ron's older brother, had his long time girlfriend Anna with him and Ginny, the last child and only female of the Weasley brood, had her friend Eva over; they were working on a skit for English together.  
  
Dinner had been a little slice of domestic bliss. Ron had been chided for a 'C' on his last math test, and Harry promised to help him study. Ginny announced the cheerleading squad's entrance into the championship (AN: I know next to nothing about cheerleaders, so I have no clue what that means, it just sounds good.) And Mrs. Weasley spent a good fifteen minutes explaining a new quilting pattern to Harry.  
  
After dinner Ron and Harry ran upstairs to Ron's room to 'study', really they were reading comic books and making off-color remarks about Cat Girl and Wonder Woman.  
  
"Cat Girl," Ron mused. "Now, there's a pussy I'd love to tame."  
  
"Yeah, I bet there's not a man alive that doesn't want to see what's under that suit," responded Harry.  
  
"Yeah," snorted Ron. "Except for the fucking faggots, 'silly faggots, dicks are for chicks!'"  
  
Harry hated it when Ron said stuff like that. It was why he'd never come out. He was fairly certain Ron only said things like that to be funny, but never one hundred percent sure.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, that sounds so gay, 'dicks are for chicks'..."Harry gave a short laugh, which he hoped didn't sound nervous. The only thing Harry hated more than thoughtless gay bashing was his acceptance of it.  
  
"Oh, I got this great new comic you just have to read!" Ron began searching his room, "...I'm sure it's here somewhere...wait, I remember now, I lent it to Ginny!" Ron got up and motioned to Harry to follow him. "Come on, mate, we'll just go to her room and get it."  
  
Harry followed Ron down the hall to Ginny's room. The door was closed, but there's not a Weasley alive that could be stopped by a mere closed door. Ron barged right on in with Harry following close behind saying, "Hey, Ginny, where's that..." Ron stopped. Ginny and Eva were sitting awfully close together on the floor. They jumped apart when Ron barged in, but it was fairly obvious that they had been kissing.  
  
"Ginny, please, tell me that was you practicing for a play!"  
  
"Ron, how dare you barge into my room without knocking!"  
  
"Ginny, you...she..." Ron had gone into shock, Ginny kept right on yelling.  
  
"I knew get any privacy in this house! What if I had been dressing? You jerk! Learn how to knock!"  
  
Eva came up behind Ginny and put her arms around her shoulders to calm her down. "Um, Ginny, I think he's in shock."  
  
"Oh," Ginny calmed down. "Ron, Harry, I liked you to meet my Girlfriend Eva."  
  
Harry gave a little smile and Ron showed signs of coming to.  
  
"But...but..."He began, "But you're a cheerleader!"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"You're suppose to date jocks!"  
  
"But Eva's kind of a jock...she's in the chess club."  
  
"But you're a girl!"  
  
"Duh, I know."  
  
"But she's a girl!"  
  
"It's been evident for quite some time..."  
  
"This is because you grew up with all boys in the family, isn't it? I told Mom you needed a sister! Ginny, girls don't date girls. Girls date boys!"  
  
Ginny was getting madder and madder, her whole face turned red.  
  
Ron didn't notice and went right on explaining, "Girls date boys. So they can get married and have babies, lots of babies. Girls and girls can't possibly have babies; it's just not possible. They don't have the right kind of plumbing."  
  
"Oh, so now you want me to be a teen pregnancy, is that it? Just get out Ron! I was hoping you'd be more supportive but if you're just going to go on being an ass, then get out!"  
  
Ginny bodily removed Ron from her room and Harry followed him out of the room after giving Ginny a reassuring smile and a quick, "I'm sure he'll come around."  
  
Back in the hall, Harry decided a bit of fresh air would do Ron good.  
  
"Hey, Ron" Harry said. "It's getting late, walk back with me."  
  
"Yeah, whatever mate."  
  
Harry ended up practically pulling a non-responsive Ron halfway down the block before Ron's feet started moving of their own accord. After another minute or two of walking along in silence, Harry spoke, "Cheer up, mate, it's not as if she's a necrophiliac or anything."  
  
"Yeah, I know mate, it was just a big shock to walk in on her kissing anyone, let alone another girl, I mean really, she's my little sister."  
  
"Shock or not, you were still really rude to her!"  
  
Ron slowed down and looked thoughtful, "you're right, I should go back and apologize. I just wish she told me though, instead of letting me find out by walking in on her, but I guess that was my fault too. I'm going back now, see you at school tomorrow."  
  
As Harry walked the rest of the way back, he pondered Ron's parting words, 'I just wish she'd told me.' As he reached his bedroom, he glanced at the clock, only nine thirty; there was time for a nap before meeting Draco. 


	4. you were peter pan again no relavance to...

Disclaimer: not mine don't sue.  
  
So... what should I ramble about this time? (God, I'm beginning to sound like happy noodle boy.) Any way short chapter today. Totchii demanded more, now so I was kept from playing Zelda to write, with a bloody pencil too! I hat writing in pencil. Oh, to the Totchii, and the Izzyyish quite possibly the only two people bothering to read this (if there are others reading this please leave a review even if it doesn't say any thing so I know your there.) but any way this maybe the last chapter till Monday unless the Totchii sit's me down to make me write. This suitor thing really happened to a friend of mine. Her mom invited all these 20-25 year old over so she could find a nice husband. Little did her mom know she had a girl friend instead. Weeeee I still feel like talking so it's not necessary to read any more of this note as trust me it will make no sense. Weee. I wonder if my giddiness is from blood loss... I think the more important question is were the cut came from... weeeee... repost due to typos on the off zhaze You read the typo'd xersion!!!!lirbl..*\l]o rh.jhg  
  
"Freddy tried to strangle me with my plastic popper beads but I hit him back with my pet rat"  
  
Draco  
  
Draco was currently surrounded by three particularly idiotic females. Each more ridiculous than the next, Pansy was dolled up like a Southern belle and appeared to be having problems sitting in her hoop skirt. Millicent was trying for sleek and sexy in a slinky black dress that, while it may have looked nice on someone maybe a third of her size, on her it was just plain scary. Draco wasn't quite sure what Elysia was thinking, she was wearing an oversized beaded muumuu and way too much makeup. It would have been funny if it hadn't been happening to him.  
  
The girls were being painfully obvious in their 'seduction' attempts. Pansy was flaunting so much cleavage that if Draco wasn't already gay, he would have converted. Millicent kept pawing him in inappropriate places and Elysia's bra was so stuffed, Draco marveled that there were any tissues left in the whole country.  
  
His parents were being painfully obvious too, constantly making comments like, "why, Draco, look at the wonderful cake Millicent baked, why she's going to make some man a great wife some day." Which was pretty funny since all the families had cooks and Draco had never once seen his mother bake.  
  
While dinner had been uncomfortable after dinner turned out to be even more uncomfortable. After the company had left, his father sat him down for a serious talk in his office. "Draco, son, I'm sure you know why we had this little party tonight."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Your mother and I think it's high time you found a steady girlfriend."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Now any one of those girls would make a great girlfriend and later wife."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Pick one."  
  
"Yes, Father...Wait, what?"  
  
"Pick one," Lucius nodded encouragingly, "to marry."  
  
"But, Father, I've just met them!"  
  
"Now that's not entirely true, you've seen them before, I distinctly recall Pansy being at the Prime Minister's luncheon last month."  
  
"But I'm only sixteen!"  
  
"You'll be seventeen by the end of the month!"  
  
"It's still too young to be married."  
  
"The wedding will be held off till you're twenty-one."  
  
"Don't I have a choice in this?"  
  
"Of course you do, Draco: Pansy, Millicent, or Elysia?"  
  
"But Dad..." Draco began to feel his life drifting out of his control; he didn't want to get married, have children, and follow in his Father's footsteps as a lawyer. "But Dad...I...I'm already dating someone!"  
  
His father actually looked shocked for a moment, but he quickly recorded. "Who are her parents? What does he father do? What clubs do they belong to?" Lucuis stopped and thought for a moment, "You will invite her to dinner this Friday, so we can question the young lady in person."  
  
"Umm...Yes, Father."  
  
"Good, now go to bed, Draco."  
  
"Yes, Father. Goodnight, Father." 


	5. weeewhy quit now?

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be, thank god. So today's chapter is a bit short... but well I really wanted you to hear Draco's logic behind the ensuing conversation first. Totchii isn't here to edit, type or bug me to write more any more (Totchii, you korr misses you desperately!) I tried to roof read it my self but I'm very bad at proof reading. For any math people out the math problem in the very beginning is not galvanizing but Gaussian Elimination, I just couldn't remember the name.  
  
*Beep beep beep*  
  
Harry awoke a stared bleary at the clock. 11:15 he turned over and sleepily wondered what had come over the alarm clock. There must have been SOME reason the damn thing had woken him up at this ungodly hour. Well maybe he'd just take a little nap while he was thinking about it... mmmm something...he was supposed to do...homework? Ha, him? no... It must have been important to interrupt his nice little dream about Draco...mmmm...Draco....  
  
...  
  
...Draco?  
  
Oh, no! Now fully awake harry jumped up out of bed and glanced at the clock again.  
  
11:27 there was no time to lose. Harry quickly found his shoes and grabbed his jacket. Luckily for him he'd slept in his clothes. Sure now he was showing up in wrinkled school clothes, but it was better than running off in his boxer shorts.  
  
Harry ran the block and a half to the park were "their" gazebo was. He was late. He knew he would be late. Draco was always early; the park was just across the street from him. Harry was always late too. It's not that he didn't try to be on time, stuff just, happened.  
  
Harry saw Draco sitting through the shadows. Harry slowed to a walk as he neared Draco. Draco hadn't even turned around. Usually Draco would make some sarcastic comment like 'so, the great harry potter has decided to grace me with his presence after all.'  
  
"Now Draco, before you say any thing let me explain,"harry took a deep breath. "it's-not-my-fault-i-was-out-with-ron-and-i-didn't-get-back-till- and-i-was-really-tried-and-hey-atlest-this-time-i-remenberd-to-set-the- alarm-but-then-i-couldn't-remenber-what-i-had-to-do-but-i'm-here-now-right?- but-any-way-sorry-for-beeing-late."  
  
Draco didn't respond.  
  
"Umm..Draco?" Harry squeaked as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco finally turned around a blinked.  
  
"Harry, when did you get here?" ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you, everyone for your lovely reviews, boy did you prove me wrong. To Whoa Tamo Yes, sister eve is a real person, although sister eve is not her real name. The two quotes are real quote. She really does teach that. I've had her two years in a row but luckily I'm like harry and have a really really good calculator. Although soon none of it will matter because I have 13 math classes left till graduation. I've heard of Jhonen Vasquez, I like Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and love Squee!, sadly I no longer see the kid I used to borrow them from. Haven't seen/read the others, but I've heard of them. There aren't any other stories online because I never thought any one would want to read them. If you're wondering why I'm responding here it's because as you can not email, I can not IM. Thank you again.  
  
To Lady Laffs-a-Lot and SailorBaby16 if all goes as planed,(things rarely go as planed) dinner should be more than shocking.  
  
To Bienfoy the speed was a necessity. I was only with Totchii for two weeks and every thing not written there had to type myself. I'm back home now so things won't be as rushed, I fact I think I procrastinate.  
  
To Jazzylady thank you, glad you like it.  
  
To Izzyyish thank you again, as previously mentioned, I will love you forever!  
  
And Totchii, WHERE ARE YOU!!! WHY ARE YOU NOT HERE???? Your faithful bunny girl, k-chan, who misses you. 


	6. tochiichicka were are you?

Hello again in T.V land, sorry this took so long. It's accualy been  
writen since early Monday, but I couldn't spell "androgynous" yes, it  
took me three whole days to look it up in the dictionary. I take  
procrastionation to new hights. Seven (sexen to tochii) till I am free of  
high school and sister eve forever!  
  
Don't own, don't sue  
  
----  
  
'Oh, god what do I do now?' Draco was sitting down in their gazebo. He'd  
been there since he'd left his father's office. He hadn't even changed  
out of the suit. He was in such deep thought he had noticed harry arrival  
  
"Umm..Draco?"  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry? When did you get here?"  
  
Draco stood up and gave harry a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
"Err...Draco, dear...is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, whatever gave you that idea?" Draco was sitting back down on the  
bench. His hands were folded politely in his lap, and he looked ever bit  
the young gentlemen. Harry knew something had to be wrong.  
  
"Oh, Draco," harry sat down and put his arm around Draco. "I know your  
upset. Tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
Draco lost his composer. "Oh, harry" he sighed leaning in to harry  
embrace. "I've gone and made a mess of things."  
  
"I'm sure it cant be that bad."  
  
"No, it's worst. Daddy dearest wants me to get married. He even invited  
pansy over to dinner today."  
  
"Ahh... so that's why you 'needed' to see me." harry lifted Draco's chin  
and gave him a quick kiss. "It' s alright now, their gone."  
  
"No, it gets worst." Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder. "When  
daddy told me to pick one I told him I was already dating someone. Now he  
wants 'her' to come for dinner next Friday."  
  
"Ohh....crap. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well I figure we have one of three main options. Find a girl to play my  
girl friend, go the way of Romeo and Juliet, or..."  
  
"Or....?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "Introduce them to my girlfriend Miss. Harry-  
etta potter."  
  
"Wait, you mean come out?"  
  
"No, drag."  
  
"AHHHHH, NO! Way of Romeo and Juliet! Way of Romeo and Juliet!"  
  
"Oh but harry your just so cute and androgynous and you wouldn't even  
have to wear a dress, just a nice pants suit. And we could stick a little  
butterfly clip in your hair, and maybe a touch of blush..."  
  
"AHHH!!! No make up!!!"  
  
"Oh, but I think you'd look perfect."  
  
"Draco, NO." 


	7. cracker jacks

Disclamer: I love the fishes 'cause there so delishous, gotta go fishing, I could eat them every day and my mom says that's okay, wanta go fishing.  
  
Oh, wait... don't own don't sue...yes THAT's what I was supposed ta say...  
  
---over long auther's Note, you don't have to read---  
  
I would like to thank yet again my two faithful muilti-reviewers, their constant reviews remind me to keep typing. Thanks to my other reviews too. I know type long author notes but they help keep my brain together, and originally they were the only part I typed. Tochii chicka, were are you? Todays my last day of classes ever for high school, oddly I'm not that thrilled, more tiered than anything else.  
  
---Harry, Next day, lunch at school.---  
  
Harry was staring off in to space not really paying attention to Hermione or Ron who were discussing ...something. Harry really was in no position to care. He had seven days to find a girl to play Draco's girlfriend or go in drag. He really did not want to go in drag. Still he couldn't really think of anyone to ask for a favor this great. Hermione was out on the grounds that he was still to afraid to come out to his friends. Sure, he knew he'd have to bit the bullet some day, just not to day. He didn't really know many other girls. There was this one girl in Langue Arts that owed him a favor but, still...he didn't exactly know her well enough to trust her. Maybe they could hire a stripper...  
  
Just then Ginny interrupted his train of thought and Hermione and Ron's conversation.  
  
"Umm, h-hi guys." Ginny gave a nervous little wave. Ron Turned a light shade of red at the sight of her, he was still a little embarrassed.  
  
Ginny sat down at the lunch table next to Harry. "So, umm, Hermione, there's something I want to tell you." Ron, knowing were this was going, started signaling Ginny to stop. Ginny ignored him and went right on talking, "now, Harry and Ron both kinda already know, but it's alright because I really wanted to come out and tell you guys anyway..." Ginny had paused, slightly embarrassed, and Ron was still signaling wildly and mouthing 'don't do it!' "...Hermione, I have a girlfriend."  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"...I think you mean boyfriend. Oh, Ginny that's wonderful! Is it Brad? I just knew he had a thing for you! I'm so happy for you! When's your first date, you just have to let me help pick out your dress!"  
  
"Umm, no, Hermione, I mean girlfriend."  
  
Again silence.  
  
"What? Ginny, no, that's just...not right." (AN: (said with straight face) it makes baby Jesus cry)  
  
"Well, Hermione, I hope in time you can change your mind" Ginny composed her self and got up to leave, though Harry could tell she was upset.  
  
---After school, walking home---  
  
Harry was walking the last block to his house alone and reviewing the day's events in his head. After Ginny had left Hermione had questioned Ron and him. She couldn't believe that they were okay with this. After Ron had said 'it's her choice, Herm' she had left for the library, mumbling something about studying. She's seemed cool in math but refused to talk about 'Ron's freak-o dyke of a sister'And then mumbled something along the lines of 'I can't believe I let spend the night'  
  
Harry sighed. Yup, he defiantly wasn't looking forward to coming out to Hermione. Ron had taken the news surprisingly well, maybe he should tell him soon...  
  
As Harry walk across the street to his house he thought he spied a familiar red head on the swings at the park.  
  
'Poor Ginny...' Harry thought as he changed direction and walked toward her.  
  
"Umm, hi," he said quietly, sitting on the swing next to her. "You, wanta talk about it?"  
  
"Oh, Harry," she sobbed, leaning over to put her head on his shoulder. "it's horrible! Hermione was one of my best friends, and she won't even look at me!"  
  
"I'm sure she'll come around..." he patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you know what she did after lunch Harry? She told the squad and they took away my position as captain and there even thinking of kicking me off the team!"  
  
"Are you sure it was Hermione that told? That doesn't sound like her..."  
  
"I know, and I'm sure. It's horrible! I don't know what gotten in to her, it's so out of character" (AN:yes, I know, but some one had to object, and I was tried of the homophobic being Ron)  
  
"Why dose the cheerleading team even care any way?"  
  
"they said 'what our girls do on, as well as off the field reflects our team as a whole, and we just can't let a thing like this be known, especially about our captain'..."  
  
"There there, it will be okay," he said trying to comfort her.  
  
Ginny got quite for a moment. "You know, you seem to be takening this awfully well... of every one I told you're the only one not to call me a freak of nature or at least yell"  
  
Harry incriminated him self by looking a bit guilty. 'Well' he thought, 'it would be nice to finally tell someone'  
  
"Harry," Ginny asked scrutinizing his face closely. "Are you gay?!?!"  
  
He blushed a bit "Now really, I didn't shout at you!"  
  
"Are you?" she asked again, less loudly.  
  
"You mustn't tell any one but... yes, I happen to have a boyfriend."  
  
She squealed "this wonderful!" she got up to hug him "I'm not alone! Now tell me every thing, who is he, how did you meet, how long has this been going on, is it serious, have you *cough*coughed* yet?"  
  
Harry had the grace to be embarrassed at her last question. "I'll tell you every thing but you have to promise to keep an open mind."  
  
"Open mind? Who do you think I am, Hermione?"  
  
Harry gave her a look that said 'that's not funny' he took a deep breath and began "it's Draco Malfoy, I think you know how we met, it's been going on for all most a year, yes it's serious, and no, we haven't cough-coughed yet."  
  
Ginny was speechless for a moment. "DRACO???? But Harry you hate him! He hates you! You got suspended for getting in to fights with him twice last year!"  
  
"Yeah, well, let's just say we were able to put aside our differences."  
  
"Harry," she said seriously. "Do you love him?"  
  
"...yes"  
  
"Well then, you have my support."  
  
Just then an idea hit Harry. "Speaking of support, I have a favor to ask," he proceeded to explain his problem.  
  
"So, umm, you're the only one I can ask, will you pretend to be Draco's girlfriend for a night?" 


End file.
